


A friend to you

by wisdomofsnow



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Friendship, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-03
Updated: 2013-05-03
Packaged: 2017-12-10 07:09:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/783254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wisdomofsnow/pseuds/wisdomofsnow





	A friend to you

A friend to you

To you a friend

When times are hard

When times are rough

To me it’s you

To you it’s me

A cycle without end

Sometime a real bother

Closer than a brother

Caring like a mother

A friend to trust

To trust a friend

When times are pressing

People messing

With you and me

With me and you

A cycle without end

Sometime a real harbour

Safer than a cluster

Protective like amour

A friend to love

To love a friend

When times are good

When times are bad

For me it’s you

For you it’s me

A cycle without end


End file.
